


他该解释但没解释的事

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom!Des, Fluffy, M/M, Octopus!Alex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 这天晚上，戴斯蒙抱起艾历克斯，把他扔进了浴缸。





	他该解释但没解释的事

　　“艾历克斯？”戴斯蒙·迈尔斯高声问道。  
　　无声应答。  
　　他再问一遍。  
　　依然没有。数息前的响动好似不过又是幻觉。  
　　摸黑套上件背心，熟练扣上袖剑，他掀开被子，赤脚踩在地板上往客厅去。凌晨三点，戴斯蒙顺眼看了电子表。这是十七楼，很可能是男朋友，很不可能是匪徒。  
　　为了方便艾历克斯，窗子一向不锁。不排除任何……  
　　……有什么冰冰凉凉的碰了他的脚踝。戴斯蒙惊起，数个念头闪过，开了鹰眼。  
　　地上形状圆润的蓝色的一团。  
　　如此他卸下半数警戒，打开灯。  
　　‘啪唧。’那只章鱼说。  
　　戴斯蒙面无表情地看着地上那只章鱼。牠约是一尺长，黑底红斑，八只、不止……为什么章鱼会有那么多触手。软趴趴地翻着双白眼盯着他，泡在血水里咦？  
　　他停顿了一会儿，张嘴又合上又张开：“艾历克斯？”  
　　‘啪唧。’  
　　戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，一生奇遇数不胜数。年少逃离家门，自寻生路。后被邪教组织绑架，在另一邪教组织的帮助下逃出。拯救世界，大难不死。凌晨三点发现自己男朋友终于里外不是人了。  
　　对视一眼又万年。  
　　“别动！整天把我公寓搞得血糊淋啦也不打扫卫生，”触手抗议性蠕动，戴斯蒙一边唾弃自己的萌点一边软了口气，“乖乖呆着，我马上回来。”  
　　然后就去浴室给浴缸放水了。  
　　这间公寓的浴缸一点都不标配，设置得独立别墅一样。搁浴缸的瓷台靠墙，齐腰高，占了相当大面积，足够放几个小柜子。夹在两扇高玻璃窗间，通常帘子拉上。  
　　等他回到客厅，艾历克斯不见了。一道红痕七拧八拐啪唧啪唧伸到沙发底下。  
　　莫非因为章鱼脑容量小，连带男朋友变智障了吧。  
　　戴斯蒙叉了会儿腰。尝试性地解开打结在沙发柱上的一坨章鱼。  
　　解成死结了。  
　　手红得像案发现场。  
　　他弹出袖剑，微笑：“自己解开。”  
　　摇头。  
　　微笑。  
　　艾历克斯·墨瑟屈辱地、不清不愿地、慢吞吞地、一根一根地、也抽不出来。  
　　袖剑寒光凌然，戴斯蒙果断手起把沙发柱拆了。  
　　抱着艾历克斯，他还在扭动，戴斯蒙冲进浴室关门反锁扔鱼进浴缸行云流水一气呵成。墨瑟触手纷飞，张牙舞爪‘啪唧’掉进水里，水花四溅，一池清水打着漩儿成了红色。  
　　虽然不知道为什么章鱼能做出慷慨就义的表情，但刚刚一脸慷慨就义的艾历克斯，目前交叠起两根触手，悠哉游哉地划水玩儿。  
　　戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，穿着裤衩和背心，浑身湿透，抱着胸，手血红血红的。墨瑟两根触手搭上浴缸边缘，露出半个脑袋，又伸出根触手碰了碰他的小臂。戴斯蒙面无表情。那根触手爬过锁骨，喉头，尖端在他颧骨那里磨蹭磨蹭。他叹气，手指抚过这触须，准备把水放干，换上新的。然后发现了一个非常严峻的问题。  
　　艾历克斯，泡过之后，胀了。  
　　一倍有余，在浴缸里趴了半满。  
　　并没有值得大惊小怪的地方，‘啪唧’，他估量了一下，不想把更多水弄到地上，直立的章鱼喜欢吹竖笛，跨进去了。这么多年什么大风大浪没见过，下手将艾历克斯搞到台子上。  
　　墨瑟省心地堆在那里，肢体们软软地、一搭没一搭地摇晃，整只鱼在浴霸的暖光下水汽氤氲。泡干净了，碎火似的斑纹艳丽，漆黑的眼珠里倒映——戴斯蒙绝望地捂脸。  
　　觉得自己男朋友可爱有什么错！  
　　“呆着别动艾历克斯，掉下去我不会抱你上来，太重了。要么你自己爬，要么在这儿过夜，也不是说我会让你进卧室，”戴斯蒙转过身去调水温，被触手勾住了腰，“放触手，我不觉得自己能更冷了，但我现在更冷了。”  
　　为防止水煮章鱼，他放的都是凉水。湿得透透的，少得可怜的衣物贴在身上一副半透明的样子，艾历克斯就像是冰块儿。水在哗啦啦地流，头在哔哔哔地痛，他下狠手掐了下腰间的小混蛋。  
　　艾历克斯‘啪唧’收回触须，整只鱼委屈地缩了一小半。戴斯蒙再次叹气，抚平他皱起来的表面，拉过刚刚掐的那只触手亲亲。  
　　虽然他是最委屈的那一个，  
　　于是被扑倒在浴缸里。  
　　艾历克斯垫在他身后，戴斯蒙磕到柔软的肢体上，一阵晕眩。  
　　“你特么搞什么？”他对身上这坨鱼无奈到了极点，“我走了，睡觉，你慢慢玩。”他挣扎着要起来，墨瑟却紧紧压住他，触肢缠缠绕绕，勒得他有点难受。  
　　“放开……唔……”被碰到敏感点，戴斯蒙一下子软了腰。他眉头抽了抽，触手摩挲的动作好像是在晕开细碎的电流，麻麻痒痒地钻进骨子里。  
　　自己选的男朋友。  
　　反正也不是第一次被触手。  
　　他勉强爬起来拧死水龙头，接着被按回去。艾历克斯的触手钻进他衣服下面，湿透了的布料隆起来，黑红触须扭动的样子清晰可见。戴斯蒙在阴茎被缠住时轻吟，一开始因为埋在水下，但触手依然自带分泌液，很快把他撩得半硬。下身被撩拨着，手底下塞了根生殖肢。  
　　戴斯蒙就这样坐在水里，滚烫的阴茎由着冰冰凉凉的滑腻触手疼爱，腰被缠住，触须像舌头一样在背上沿着脊骨舔舐，留下黏液痕迹。他懒洋洋地张开大腿，吸盘便在那儿的皮肤上亲吻。  
　　迈尔斯看着手中的肢体，最粗的地方有小臂粗，最细的地方也有手腕的直径，布着密密麻麻的凸起。  
　　“你真的要把这个塞进来，我们就下辈子见。”他语气严肃，直视艾历克斯的眼睛。在这种状态下有点困难。这小混蛋似是一本正经地与他对视，触须却在他身上不急又缓地撩拨。  
　　其中一根就那么盘上他脖颈，搭上他下巴，沿着唇线画。  
　　‘啪唧。’  
　　“好吧。”戴斯蒙舔舔嘴唇，并没有真的信。但他也没认真地问。那根触手抓住了他的舌尖，硬塞进口腔里。它没有进得太深，就在舌头周围游荡。  
　　感觉像是吃棒棒糖，并不用费心思考从哪个角度下口，只需要含在嘴里，它就自己换边了。戴斯蒙吮吸这根会动的糖，注意力转到手中的生殖肢上。  
　　除了形状不太一样，其余的还是一样的。大概。他开始给它做手活，揉搓顶端，按压小突起。没有什么味道，他想，嘴里的触须动作逐渐粗暴起来，不停翻搅让吞咽有些困难。他尝试了一下对生殖肢用照顾人类阴茎的手法，但是尺寸让他动了不久就手酸了。不清楚是没洗净还是怎么，嗓子后头慢慢泛起一股铁锈味，很淡，却挥之不去。他的手依然在伺候章鱼阴茎，平白粗暴的顺着柱身抚弄，手掌下的凸起感觉相当微妙。  
　　然后他被垫高了一块儿，触手勾上了膝窝，推开了双腿。突地嘴里那支进深了，把舌头压在底下，挤出来的唾液从嘴角往下流，碰到了脖子上收紧的触手。  
　　在一根触须试着挤进入口的时候，戴斯蒙想说停下来，因为他一低头就能看到那东西面上湿漉漉的，连顶端也比自己的手指粗。但是不行，他说不出话。伸进他喉咙里的触手堵在那，任何声音都成了呜咽。  
　　于是他呜咽着，想要抽出嘴里的东西。可滑溜溜地握不住。艾历克斯像是装作不懂他的意思，反而让它往里滑了滑，再一次抵上他的入口。  
　　触手凉凉的，强行往里挤得感觉相当怪异。戴斯蒙抓住浴缸边缘，手臂上肌肉绷紧，被顶得往后逃，又被腰上身上的触手抓回来。所以他又要合起腿，忘了自己完全被缠住，反而被掰得更开了。这一次尝试也不成，终于墨瑟让他嘴里的触须退出些来，回到口腔，舌头有了些活动空间。  
　　戴斯蒙稍用力地咬了咬触手，然后用舌尖把它拨到一边。它也乖巧地呆在那里，轻轻抚弄牙龈。  
　　“……我自己来……”他的声音沙哑，因为嘴里含着东西模糊不清。他的手往下探，食指抵在那里，尽量放松下来。因为触手的黏液顺畅了些，但是有水的存在让过程不太好受。  
　　“不够滑，你能再——”艾历克斯掐了把他的阴茎。那可怜的玩意儿通红挺立了到现在，被触手上的吸盘慢悠悠地吻，半透明的前液从顶上断断续续地淌。此刻这么一下，逼得戴斯蒙抽了下身子，腹部分明的肌肉绷紧，算是快要到了。之后触手环在上头，从上到下好好照顾得他射了出来。  
　　戴斯蒙看着它对自己的阴茎摆弄，看着它打了个滚，沾满了精液，跟他的手指碰了碰。他长长地呻吟一声，揉开自己放松的入口，颤抖着伸进一个指节，再是第二个。在里头四处按了按，他直接抽了出来，全部都交给艾历克斯去做。触手瞬间替下了手指，一点一点往里头塞。  
　　这感觉还是太怪异了，他有种被往上推的错觉，也许不是错觉，因为他应该是人形的现章鱼男朋友正把一根触手塞进自己的肚子里。而这根触手不仅越来越粗了，上头还有吸盘和一些细小凸起在敏感点上摩擦。戴斯蒙仰起头，触手垫着所以没有磕到浴缸上去闭眼不再看已经进去了多少。里头过了一定程度是没有感觉的，所以他只能感受到入口被撑得很开，阴茎上又盘踞了支触须，舌头被挑弄。  
　　当他终于睁开眼，终于感到触手停止了进入，他低头的时候有种腹部似乎隆起一点的错觉。因为那根触手现在正慢慢地往回抽，而戴斯蒙看着，觉得相当漫长。黑色的触肢一点一点出现，越来越细，越来越细，直到几乎完全出来，再慢慢地回去。他应该被擦过的地方全都被擦过，阴茎硬得生疼，尾椎骨一阵一阵的往上窜火花，大腿绷紧了，呼吸粗重。  
　　然后再一次，触手重复这个过程。再一次。再一次。再一次。他的腰已经软了下来，眼前被泪水模糊成虚影，双手不知道什么时候被绑在了身前。戴斯蒙躺在浴缸中，脸颊泛红，被艾历克斯盖住了大半身体，看上去像是躺在黑红色的粘稠液体中一样。那根触手还在嘴里，他的嘴唇红肿，疤痕更是显眼了，水光淋漓溢出口水。  
　　“艾历克斯……求你，”他喘息，身体里的触肢在不知道第几次往外抽，“他妈的求你！快操我！操。”  
　　艾历克斯似是不为所动。他缓缓让触手退出来，但是留了顶端在里面，挥着另一根也插了进去。经过许久的扩张这地方没有立即合上，一收一缩地顺从地接纳了任何入侵物。这两根触须撑开这入口，可它只是拉长了，根本吃不掉他的粗大的生殖肢，所以又有两根加进来，好好将它撑大了。  
　　戴斯蒙迷茫地看着生殖肢抵上自己的屁股，捅了进去。他睁大了眼睛，弓起背，这实在太快太粗暴太大他太满了。不仅是感觉上的满还是——当他低头他就能看到这次不是错觉，他的小腹真的微微隆了起来，那个隆起还在一动一动。他忍不住夹紧了，然后清楚感觉到那是多粗的东西塞在自己里面。  
　　“天啊这样！唔、操——”它动了，每次往后退的时候他的腹部就平下去，进来就又隆起。艾历克斯绝对是故意的，他根本没有节奏，停上很长时间等到戴斯蒙求他才动。或者无视他拔高的呻吟转成啜泣，粗暴地在他身体里扭动。或者慢慢地、磨人地碾过每一处敏感点，看着戴斯蒙无力地颤抖。  
　　有一次他彻底出去了，戴斯蒙哑着嗓子催他回来，扭着腰，入口一时没了填充，可怜兮兮地等着触手插回去。于是他就回去了，因为他真的还能去哪里呢，除了他的救世主的温暖的身体哪里都不可能容下他的。他想看他渴求他，想看他抛掉矜持，在自己的疼爱下扭动哭泣。  
　　“要到了、妈的，艾历克斯，我要！”他说着，阴茎再一次抖出了精液，全落到了自己小腹上。但是触手没有停下，它依然在他里面摩擦，摩擦他的敏感点，让他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立起来却不情愿射出东西。戴斯蒙尖叫，说出的话支离破碎，直到生殖肢深深地埋在他身体里，吐出的液体让他不清不愿地精神高潮了。  
　　戴斯蒙碰了碰自己的小腹，里头的触手正在往外走，但是还是微微凸出，就算它啵地一声彻底离开了，留下的精液依旧将他撑地满满的。  
　　突然他被翻过去，胸膛贴在台子上，被一凉弄得清醒了点。可之后又被插进了东西。他挣扎着，连续高潮后太过敏感，现在几乎只有刺痛了。  
　　哦……等等。他终于意识到了。  
　　“艾历克斯……？”  
　　“嗯，是我。”艾历克斯在他耳边说，扣住他的双手压在他背上。  
　　“你他妈怎么——算了快下去！”戴斯蒙的阴茎被挤在身体和浴缸边缘，相当难受。  
　　“不。”他回答，狠狠操进自己留下的一腹精液。  
　　这次戴斯蒙是真的说不出话了。他的神经已经麻木了，身下的感觉像是隔着几层纱，但又真切地被逼上今晚第四次高潮。他的嘴里有艾历克斯的手指，舌头被触手——什么时候不见的——翻搅了很久，有气无力地被夹住，勉勉强强做回应。他的腿软到没什么用了，一直带着身子往浴缸里滑，要不是艾历克斯每次把他撞回去，他早就不知道在哪了。肚子里的感觉非常奇怪，重心歪歪斜斜，戴斯蒙都觉得自己听到了液体敲上肠壁的声音。  
　　他已经不知道多久了，也许很久，也许不久。但艾历克斯终于又射了，拔出去的时候精液顺着大腿根流进浴缸。戴斯蒙似乎射了，似乎没有，但他真的不在乎。他不知哪来的力气翻过身，勾出艾历克斯的脖子吻他。  
　　“准备解释一下？”他最后吻了他一下。又一下。再一下。  
　　“我会。”  
　　然后他把他抱了出去。


End file.
